rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
RT3StatisticsPackage
http://www.gossamer-threads.com/lists/rt/users/69520 2007-10-30 "Rt 3.6.x now include a new statistic module, accessible via the Tools/Reports menu (3 built-in reports, you can add it by creating new Mason components). You can also generate graph from a search, look at the bottom of your search result, there is a button to convert it in pie or bar chart." RTx::Statistics Package Current release: v. 0.1.8 Description: Produces statistical information based on RT3 data. You can find the latest tarball version at: http://opensvn.csie.org/RTx_Statistics/releases/ /(the older link is dead now: ftp://anonftp.mqsoftware.com/kfh/RT/ )/ - or -- Obtain it from via subversion with a command like: svn co http://opensvn.csie.org/RTx_Statistics/releases/ 0.1.8 NOTE: http://download.bestpractical.com/pub/rt/contrib/3.0/Reports/ (is OUTDATED - DO NOT USE) As of 12/5/2005 version 0.1.6 this package uses the RTx installer and package system. NOTE: You can install 0.1.8 alongside of earlier releases with no problems. If you're upgrading, I suggest you do this first, then once you're happy with 0.1.8, remove the earlier verison by hand. Troubleshooting GD and GD::Graph I was able to dig up this old post of mine, and wanted to make it available to folks... If you’re having problems, and suspect GD::Graph, below is the link to GD::Graph in CPAN, if you look in the README file (link also below) it tells you how to test it by using the samples that are included with the GD::Graph package. If those samples don’t work, then the graphs in Statistics aren’t going to work either. http://search.cpan.org/~mverb/GDGraph-1.43/ http://search.cpan.org/src/MVERB/GDGraph-1.43/README Hopefully this helps those of you having trouble with the graphics in the Statistics package. README (also available at download site above) RT3 Statistics package VERSION:0.1.7 **************************************** See the info Wiki at: http://wiki.bestpractical.com/index.cgi?RT3StatisticsPackage See the wish list at: http://wiki.bestpractical.com/index.cgi?RT3StatisticsPackageWishList **************************************** Installation Notes: You need a working RT3 installation, as well as GD::Graph. Apache::GD::Graph is not needed anymore. The current version of GD::Graph (August, 2003) requires libgd 2.x, but some commercial distributions still only provide their clients with version 1.8, which is not the stable release since the beginning of the year. If they don't provide a fitting GD::Graph, You either need to update libgd or get an old version of GD::Graph. My installation works with libgd 2.0.33, GD version 2.28, GD::Graph version 1.43, which is current in CPAN as of August 2005. Note that you can install this into local instead of share if you prefer, but if you put it into share, then you can customize it into local, and still upgrade to later versions easily. New Installations: * Untar the source. * Installer finds RT easy when your RT installation is in /opt/rt3, but if you use own dirs layout (almost all distributions that has RT package use own layouts) then you must define it. You can use RTHOME environment variable to specify directory that contains RT.pm or lib/RT.pm * `perl Makefile.PL` If RT.pm couldn't be found you would be asked about path to RT.pm, see above about RTHOME, you can use next command: `RTHOME=... perl Makefile.PL` * `make install` * Restart apache Upgrades: If you're upgrading from a version of Statistics that required you to make copies of RT's base files and add Statistics into them, you should first backup your entire RT directory tree, then make a copy of your existing Statistics.pm, then remove all the files related to Statistics, verify that your RT still functions properly, then follow the new installation instructions above, migrating any settings from your saved copy of Statistics.pm to the new one. If you're upgrading from a version of Statistics that doesn't require customization of existing RT files, all you have to do is backup your existing Statistics.pm, unpack the new files, then migrate your settings from your saved Statistics.pm to the new one. Installation Notes You need a working RT3 installation, as well as GD, GD::Graph and [=GD::TextUtil]. (for Debian Sarge you need libgd-gd2-noxpm-perl libgd-graph-perl libgd-text-perl libgd2-noxpm) Known releases to be working: * gd-2.0.15-1 (Fedora, SRPMS: gd which builds into RPMS: gd and gd-devel) * gd-2.0.33 works well too * GD (2.11) * [=GDGraph] (1.43) * [=GDTextUtil] (0.86) Note on 11/17/04 : making perl modules require libgd... This means you first have to build libgd (from http://www.boutell.com/gd/) which itself might require libpng or libjpg or libz. Then you can install perl module using perl -MCPAN -e 'install GD' and then perl -MCPAN -e 'install GD::Graph' This last one will ask for GD:Text dependency which seems to be a replacement for GD::TextUtil. Support The best way to get support is by posting a message on the mailing list. Subscribe it at http://lists.bestpractical.com/mailman/listinfo/rt-users Wish List The name says it all. Please write it [[RT3StatisticsPackageWishList]] Other If you find mistakes on this page please drop me a note. PauloMatos. 60183387277